


my love is authentic (and i fell for you)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Struggling with Identity, bi character(s), dianetti, finding happiness, pan character(s), realizing sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Until the first time she lays eyes on Rosa Diaz, Gina Linetti is completely sure of who she is. She's got no doubts. She's living life out loud and she's certain that she's gonna fall in love and be happy one day.What she isn't expecting is falling hard in love with Rosa Diaz. Gina has no idea what to do. She's never felt this way before.





	my love is authentic (and i fell for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be something else but then it turned into something else and i'm glad how this turned out to be because honestly? i don't think i've seen that many fics about Gina coming out.

Gina Linetti has always seen Rosa in a different light. From the moment the assistant stepped foot into the precinct, she knew that Rosa had a different aura. An aura that screamed “I will kill you with my looks!” and honestly? Her aura wasn’t wrong. Rosa _could_ kill with her looks.

Her hot-ass drop-dead gorgeous looks.

Gina’s afraid to admit it, but she’s intimidated at first. Because _she’s_ supposed to be the “kill with her looks and drop dead gorgeous” woman in the Nine-Nine. Gina’s aura is different from Rosa’s; she knows that. Gina’s aura reads “I will not hesitate to leak all of your personal information if you don’t do my bidding!” (Her psychic told her; it’s a thousand percent accurate.)

But still. Gina radiates beauty.

But so does Rosa.

And it intrigues Gina.

So much that she finds herself staring at Rosa when no one else is watching. She’s sneaking glances at the detective while playing Kwazy Cupcakes and she’s subtly following Rosa around the precinct to see what she’s up to. At all times.

And then it’s _more_ than that?

Gina Linetti is feeling _heat_ rush into her cheeks whenever Rosa raises an eyebrow at her? Whenever Rosa smirks at her? Whenever Rosa drops a file on her desk?

That isn’t right. There is something… _off_ about it. Suddenly, Gina is biting her lip as she impatiently waits for Rosa to arrive at the bullpen in the mornings. She no longer sees Rosa as her “kill with drop dead gorgeous looks” rival. She’s seeing Rosa as her… _friend_? Could that be right?

 Gina doesn’t make a lot of friends. There is Jake; he is different. They had fallen into each other’s monstrous five-year-old clutches at their kindergarten many years ago and they were and still continue to be inseparable. They have a lifelong friendship.

But Gina doesn’t make _new_ friends just out of nowhere. For anyone to become Gina’s friend, they have to pass a five-page long questionnaire and know every lyric to every song in Beyoncé’s Lemonade album. And Gina doesn’t even know if Rosa even _listens_ to Beyoncé.

Which is ridiculous, of course. Who _doesn’t_ listen to Beyoncé?

“Chill, Gina. You can be friends with Rosa! I mean _I’m_ friends with Rosa… I think!” Jake says one day as they hang out in his apartment, both perched in separate massage chairs. “I’m like seventy percent sure she considers me a friend. Oh my god, does Rosa not consider me as a friend? Should I call her? Would she even pick up if she doesn’t consider me as a friend!?”

Gina rolls her eyes. “Jakey, you are a _mess._ I just think that me and Rosa match the same energy levels and we’d get along quite cool, y’know?” She takes a sip from a can of orange soda. “Anyways, I’m gonna talk to her about teaming up as friends and taking over the goddamn world.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jake says, setting his massage chair to the highest level.

And Gina does talk to Rosa. She whisks Rosa into the evidence room, where Rosa scrunches her eyes and stares at Gina. “What is this about. I have work to do,” Rosa says flatly.

“Your ‘work’ could be done by a ten tear old in fishnets and glow in the dark bracelets,” Gina says. “Anyways, Rosa, do you know the sixth lyric to Beyoncé’s ‘Pray You Can Catch Me?’”

“What?” Rosa asks with a confused expression on her face.

“Never mind,” Gina says quickly. “We’ll get around to that. Anyways, what I was gonna say is that I think that as we, the most powerful women in the Nine-Nine, should be friends.”

“Dope,” Rosa replies, examining a nail. “I’m gonna leave now.” And with that, Rosa Diaz leaves Gina Linetti smiling to herself in the evidence. Gina Linetti is so undeniably happy for some reason. And just because Rosa’s agreed to be her friend? Something is _definitely_ off. Gina doesn’t jump for joy when she makes a new friend. She jumps for joy when Rihanna tweets at her or when she gains more followers than Ariana Grande.

“You’re _obviously_ in love with her,” Jake tells her one night while they are doing their nails and drinking red wine. “I mean, you talk about her so much.”

Gina looks up at him and frowns. “What? I’m not gay,” she mumbles, focusing on the shade of red polish in front of her.

“Gina. That’s what I said when you told me I was in love with John during high school,” Jake says. “Do you think Amy will like this shade of purple on me?”

“Mhmm,” Gina says. “But that was different. You were _actually_ in love with John. I just wanna Rosa’s _friend._ Like, see her every day and you know, occasionally see a movie or have dinner or just hang out…” Gina gasps. “Oh, shit. I think I might be in love with Rosa Diaz.” Her hand flies up and she knocks the bottle of red nail polish to the wooden floor, where it immediately shatters.

Jake smiles sympathetically at her. “Hey, I’ve been there,” he says, looking down at the red-splattered floor. “Oooh, it looks like blood!”

“Jake,” Gina says, attempting to focus Jake’s attention on her again.

“Hmm?” He looks up at her and then back down at the floor.

“You were saying?”

“What was I saying?”

Gina sighs and grabs her glass of wine. She takes a big gulp and then grabs the bottle, pouring some more alcohol into her glass. Gina doesn’t blame Jake, of course. He’s got a short attention span and he was diagnosed with ADHD when they were kids.

“Let’s just watch… something,” Gina mumbles, grabbing the TV remote and flipping to House Hunters. She finds herself not focusing on the young couple in search of a luxury dream home, but rather thinking of her feelings.

Her feelings about Rosa Diaz.

But she dozes off while they are touring the second house on TV and Jake ends up carrying her to bad and tucking her in, like he did when Gina would fall asleep on his couch when they were kids.

Gina arrives to work the next morning in a daze. The only time she looks up is when Rosa Diaz arrives to work and clunks her motorcycle helmet down on her desk. Gina quickly looks back down at her phone when Rosa makes eye contact with her for a split second. She refrains from biting her lip and ends up avoiding Rosa for the rest of the day.

“Jake,” she says urgently into her phone as soon as she gets home from work. “I need you over here. It’s an emergency.”

“On it, girl,” he replies.

And he’s there not even five minutes later, carrying a two liter bottle of orange soda and few DVDs of Gina’s favorite movies under one arm. They sit down on Gina’s couch and Jake starts to aggressively shake the bottle of soda. Gina stops him before he twists the cap open.

“But I wanna open it like champagne!” Jake grins.

Gina affectionately rolls her eyes. “You’ve done that a million times and it’s never gone well. Not today; not my couch,” she says. “But really, Jake. And I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I need your advice.”

“Cool. Cool. Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool,” Jake says. “Shoot, girl.”

“How…” Gina begins uncertainly. “How did you know that you were bisexual?”

“I mean, you helped me through it,” Jake says, popping open the bottle of soda. The liquid fizzles all over his hands and drips down onto Gina’s couch. Gina simply sighs.

“You gotta buy me more stain remover later, dude. I’m nearly running out. Anyways, what I mean is like… how did you know to _yourself_ that you were bi? Like when was the first time that you realized it?” Gina asks, fiddling with a golden chain on her wrist.

“Well, I did a lot of googling. Because I didn’t know, y’know? I didn’t know who I was, and I didn’t know why I was so different from everyone. And I knew that I liked John, so I was attracted to guys, but I couldn’t be gay because I was still attracted to girls? Like Jenny Gildenhorn. I was in love with her for five consecutive years,” Jake tells her.

Gina smiles at him. She remembers.

“Oh, did I use the word ‘consecutive’ right?” Jake asks quickly. Gina shrugs and then nods. Jake grins ecstatically. “Can you make sure to tell Amy that?”

“Whatever, dude. Keep talking,” Gina says, rolling her eyes.

“And then I came across the word ‘bisexual.’ And I knew that the word described me. And I wasn’t _different;_ there were so many other people who were like me.” He puts a hand on Gina’s shoulder in a comforting way. “So whatever you’re going through, Gina, you’re not alone.”

Gina full-on pulls Jake into a tight hug. “Thanks, man.” She grabs the bottle of orange soda from him and takes a long swig. Jake smiles at her.

“Wait, what’re you doing?” Jake asks when Gina pulls out her phone and begins furiously tapping on it.

“Doing some googling,” Gina replies nonchalantly.

“Cool. Did you eat dinner yet?”

Gina shakes her head.

“I’ll make dinner, then,” Jake says and stands up.

“The instant mac & cheese boxes are in the cupboard,” Gina tells him without looking up from her phone. “Since you suck at cooking other stuff.”

“Hey!” Jake protests, already on his way to the kitchen. “I’m better at cooking than Amy!”

Gina spends nearly two hours on her phone before she puts it down to have some of the mac & cheese that Jake makes. She’s almost sure that she’s got it; that she’s got who she is.

“Did you have any luck with your research?” Jake asks as they finish off their dinner. Gina nods. “Well, that’s great for you, Gina.”

“I think… I think I’m pansexual,” Gina says. It feels a little bit bizarre for her to say it out loud for the first time. “I think that’s who I am,” she says with a little more confidence.

Jake smiles. “That’s amazing. You’re amazing, Gina. I’m… I’m just glad that I can be here with you because you were there for me when I was figuring out my identity.”

“Yeah,” Gina smiles. “I’m pansexual.”

“So I’ve been meaning to ask…” Jake starts. “What are you going to do about Rosa? Because you two could totally be a super amazing power couple.” He scrapes the last of his mac & cheese into his mouth and drops the spoon into the bowl with a clatter.

Gina feels a hint of heat rising to her cheeks. She shrugs. “Uh, I don’t know. Rosa… does she even like girls? I don’t wanna ruin our friendship or anything. Ya know, cause we just officially became friends.”

“I’ll be your wingman,” Jake offers. “If Rosa isn’t already into you, then she will be after I talk to her.” They spend the rest of the night watching Gina’s favorite movies and dancing to Taylor Swift.

The next day after work, Jake corners Gina in the garage. “She’s into you. Like, she’s _so_ into you,” Jake tells Gina with excitement written all over his face.

Gina raises an eyebrow. “Do tell,” she says, trying to play it as cool as she can.

“I went on a stakeout with Rosa today. She doesn’t talk about anyone but when I mentioned you, it was like she wanted to _keep_ on talking about you. She kept on tryna bring you back up to the conversation. I could tell. I’m a detective,” Jake says proudly.

“Are you sure though?” Gina asks.

Jake nods. “You should talk to her. Oh, and if she secretly turns out to be a serial killer or something, then I got your back. Actually, would it be _cool_ to date a serial killer? No. No, they _kill_ people! I mean, I doubt Rosa’ll be a serial killer; she’s super soft on the inside.”

“Jake,” Gina says, interrupting his train of thoughts.

“Right. I gotta go; I have a date with Ames tonight! But call Rosa!” Jake says, heading off to his car.

So Gina does. She invites Rosa to grab a drink with her, not sure if she means it as a “date” or not. But Rosa meets her at Shaw’s on Saturday night, all dressed up and looking gorgeous. Her dark lipstick and killer eyeliner have Gina drooling _just_ a little bit.

“What?” Rosa asks when she catches Gina staring.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Gina says, fumbling for an excuse. “Was just looking behind you… I think I saw Shawn Mendes or someone.” She takes a gulp of air and fiddles with her cell phone.

Rosa raises her eyebrows. “Highly unlikely, but m’kay.”

“Yeah, uh, Rosa. I wanted to talk to you about something,” Gina starts, hoping that the dim lights hide the tint of red splayed across her cheeks.

“I pray you catch me listening,” Rosa says nonchalantly.

“What?” Gina asks, confused.

“Sixth lyric to Beyoncé’s ‘Pray You Can Catch Me,’” Rosa says. “I googled it. And listened to the song. It was dope.”

“Of course it's dope, Rosa! It's _Beyoncé!_ ” Gina exclaims ecstatically. “Wow, I can’t believe you actually did that.”

“I do a lot of things. What did you wanna talk about?”

By this point, Gina can’t remember the long speech that she had planned out. “Uh, just that I like you?” she squeaks.

Rosa arches one eyebrow. “Elaborate.”

This sends Gina headfirst into a long rambling. “Like, I like you! You have this super cool and kinda hot aura and it kinda attracted me to you and then I was super confused which is _crazy_ because Gina Linetti don’t _get_ confused but then you, Rosa Diaz, made her confused! Ugh, now I’m talking in the third person like Terry, and I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She stops for a second to take a deep breath. “You did this to me, Diaz,” Gina accuses.

Rosa watches Gina with amused eyes. “So you like me.”

“Mhmm. If that’s what you got from all of that.”

“Come with me,” Rosa orders, grabbing Gina’s arm and dragging her out of the bar.

“Haven’t even had a drink yet,” Gina mumbles as she walks along with Rosa.

“Good,” Rosa says and turns to her. “Because I want you to be completely sober for what I’m about to do.”

Gina starts to ask what Rosa’s about to do but her words are cut off short by the feel of Rosa’s lips on her’s. They’re warm and soft and not rough and hard against Gina’s lips like Gina had imagined.

And Gina pulls her arms up around Rosa’s neck and stands up on her tiptoes just a little bit because damn, Rosa’s wearing heels and Gina’s not.

It feels _amazing._ Like dynamite and fireworks and fresh flowers on a warm summer day and the waves crashing against the shore at the beach and every single good thing in the world that Gina can imagine.

“Yeah?” Rosa asks once they break away.

“Let’s do that again,” Gina suggests lightly.

They do.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just hoping that i did well with that?? like please tell me if that was okay.  
> as of 2/20/19, i'm still taking dianetti prompts! if u have one, then send it to me @darkrosemind on tumblr 💙


End file.
